


Ice Cream and Sadness

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Internal Conflict, M/M, Multi, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Henry is having conflicted feelings about his relationship, or lack thereof, with his grandmother.*THIS STORY IS SAD.*
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Ice Cream and Sadness

Emma was at the park with Henry and Billy, each of them enjoying some ice cream. Well, Henry seemed to be enjoying it a little less, which Emma noticed right away.

“What’s the matter, Henry?”

Billy looked up at his big brother with curious eyes. “Yeah, what’s da matter?” the six year-old babbled.

Henry let out a quiet sigh. “I was just thinking about Grandma,” he said, “Sometimes I miss her, you know? I mean, we haven’t seen her in years, but then I always remember why we don’t talk anymore.”

Emma was silent for a moment as she contemplated this. “Do you _want_ to talk to her?”

Henry looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes. “Not if it hurts you.”

“If you want to reach out to her, I won’t stop you. I just don’t want _you_ getting hurt.”

Before Henry could respond, it started to rain, and the trip to the park was cut short. Henry climbed into his mother’s car while Emma secured Billy in the backseat, and the three of them headed home. Once there, they were greeted by Regina and Renée, who quickly took notice of Henry’s distress.

“Henry?” Regina asked softly, “What’s wrong?”

Henry averted his gaze. “It’s nothing,” he said, trudging up the stairs.

Each of his mothers exchanged concerned glances, and while Billy was distracted by cartoons in the living room, the three women made their way to the kitchen.

“What’s going on, Emma?” Regina whispered.

“Henry told me he missed Snow. I think he wants to reach out to her, but he’s afraid that he might be hurting me if he does.”

“Well, what did you tell him?” asked Renée.

“I said I didn’t mind him talking to her, but that I didn’t want to see him hurt.”

“I don’t want him anywhere _near_ her,” the Queen hissed.

“Nor do I,” said Regina, “but I must agree with Emma. It _is_ up to Henry if he talks to Snow. We can’t force him to stay away. If we do, it might just push him closer to her. Is that really what we want?”

Renée pursed her lips. “I suppose you’re right.” She folded her arms with a huff. “I still don’t like the idea of him associating with that uptight—”

“Mommy, I’m hungry!” Billy declared as he padded into the kitchen.

Emma blinked in surprise, unable to keep from smiling. “You just ate, little man. You can’t be _that_ hungry.”

“Oh, he most certainly can be,” Regina deadpanned, “He _is_ your son after all.”

Emma laughed. “You’re right.” She picked Billy up with a loving smile. “Just a little snack, okay?”

Billy nodded. “Kay.”

“What would you like?”

“Pizza rolls.”

A joyful tear rolled down Emma’s cheek. “You really _are_ my son.”

Regina and Renée shared a laugh as Emma set Billy down on a stool at the counter. She tossed a few pizza rolls in the microwave and the six year-old became impatient after just one minute. The second they were out, he began fidgeting in his seat.

“I want them now, Mommy.”

“Just wait a little bit, Billy. They’re still hot.”

Billy pointed at the plate with a frown. “Nuh-uh,” he said.

“Um, yeah, they are. It won’t take long for them to—”

Emma’s eyes widened when the pizza rolls suddenly stopped steaming. She touched one and her jaw nearly hit the floor.

Regina arched an eyebrow at her. “Emma? What’s the matter?”

“The— The pizza rolls,” Emma stammered, “they’re perfectly cool.”

“Yes, and?”

“They were piping hot just a second ago! Did you not see what just happened?”

“No, what?”

Emma smiled brightly. “I think Billy has magic.”

Renée’s heart swelled with pride as she approached her son, hugging him tightly. “This is a wonderful day indeed,” she said, grinning, “I’m going to teach you _so much,_ my boy.”

Regina was surprised but uncertain. “Are we absolutely sure he used magic? He’s never done it before.”

“He’s only six, Regina,” said Renée, “We didn’t use magic until we were seventeen. Every magic-user discovers their powers differently.” She kissed Billy’s cheek. “Isn’t that right, my little Prince?” she cooed.

Billy pointed at the pizza rolls again, and this time, the plate vanished from Emma’s hand and reappeared in front of him. This made him laugh hysterically.

Emma’s face paled. “God, I hope he doesn’t accidentally set the house on fire.”

Just then, Henry called down to his mothers from upstairs. “Moms, my curtains are on fire,” he said nonchalantly.

Regina was mortified. “What?!” She transported herself upstairs and swiftly put out the flames, but before she headed back down, she looked at Henry with concern. “Henry,” she said softly, “why don’t you and I talk for a bit, hm?”

Henry was uncertain. “About Grandma, you mean?”

Regina just nodded.

“Alright,” Henry said with a quiet sigh.

The two of them went into his room and Regina gently closed the door.

“Darling, do you want to see your grandmother?”

Henry shrugged. “I don’t know. Kind of. I mean, I see Grandpa all the time.”

“Yes, but David isn’t out for blood.”

Henry sighed once again, this time more heavily. “You don’t want me to talk to her, do you?”

“Truthfully? I don’t think it’s wise,” Regina told him, “but the choice is ultimately yours, dear. Do whatever you feel is right, or don’t. I have no right to stop you.”

“But you don’t want me to.”

“What I want is irrelevant. What do _you_ want?”

Henry ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, Mom,” he told her, sounding defeated, “I really don’t know.”

* * *

It was game night, and David was cracking open a beer when there was a knock at the door.

“Expecting someone, love?” Killian asked from the living room.

David shook his head. “No. I’ll be there in a second.”

He set his drink down and went to answer the door. He was pleasantly surprised to see his grandson standing there, but his smile faltered when he saw the hurt on the boy’s face.

“Hey, Henry. What’s going on, buddy?”

Henry hesitated. “I just wanted to ask you something, but I can come back tomorrow if you’re too busy.”

“We’re not busy,” David assured him with a smile, “Just getting ready for the big game.”

“Game? Oh, right. It’s the Super Bowl, isn’t it?”

“Sure is.”

“I didn’t know you even liked football.”

“Well, Killian and I just started watching it recently. It’s pretty entertaining.”

Henry offered a half-hearted smile. “Only if you’re into sports, I guess.”

“You wanna come in?”

“You know, I think I’ll just come back another time,” said Henry, “Sorry to bother you.”

“Are you sure? There’s more than enough room on the couch.”

Henry shook his head. “No, that’s alright. Thanks anyway.” He turned away and walked off into the night, leaving David astounded in the doorway.

“David? Who’s at the door?”

David blinked quickly, dumbfounded as he closed the door. “It was Henry,” he said, turning to his boyfriend with a look of worry, “He seemed pretty upset, but he wouldn’t tell me why, and then he just— well— _left.”_

“Maybe you should call Emma.”

David nodded and excused himself to the bedroom to make a phone call. It rang a few times before anyone picked up.

 _“David?”_ It wasn’t his daughter, but one of the doppelgängers.

“Regina?” David guessed.

_“Renée, actually, but I won’t hold this against you.”_

“Oh. Sorry,” said David, “So, uh, where is Emma?”

_“She’s in the shower. Why?”_

“Henry stopped by just now. He didn’t come in. He just spoke to me at the door and walked away. Is everything alright over there?”

 _“Henry? He’s supposed to be in his room!”_ There was a crackle over the phone, which David assumed was magic. He was quickly proven right. _“Damn it! Thanks for telling me, David, but I have to go now.”_

“No problem, I hope you find him—”

Renée had already hung up.

David sighed and went back out in the living room, placing his phone on the table as he took a seat next to Killian.

“Everything alright?”

“I assume so. I called Emma but it was Renée who picked up. I’m sure she’ll talk to him. Apparently she thought he was still in his room.”

“Well, do you think she’ll find him?”

David smiled softly. _“Always.”_

* * *

Henry stood outside the door to his grandmother’s loft, tense and increasingly on-edge. It was well-past sundown, but he had to see her. He needed to know if she’d changed. He hoped with every fiber of his being that she had. With what seemed like hours of hesitation, he worked up the courage to knock. It felt even longer while he waited for someone to come to the door. No one did. He could hear the TV on inside. Maybe she hadn’t heard it. He waited a bit before knocking a second time, and now, someone actually came to the door. Someone— but not her.

Instead of a petite brunette with a pixie cut, Henry found himself staring into the bearded face of an old man who looked him up and down with suspicion.

“What’dya want, son?” asked the silver-haired man.

Henry was in shock. “Um, I’m sorry, I thought Snow White lived here. I guess I, uh, have the wrong apartment,” he said, but he knew that was a lie. This was her apartment, no question.

The old man’s face softened with a look of sympathy. “Sorry, son, but she moved outta here a month ago or so. Left Storybrooke altogether,” he said, “I’m guessin’ she didn’t mention it, did she?”

Henry’s heart sank and he found it increasingly-difficult to breathe. “N-No,” he said quietly, “she didn’t.” He bit his lip. “Do, uh, you know where she went?”

The old man shook his head. “No, sorry. She didn’t say.” He offered a kind smile beneath his long, wispy beard. “I hope you find her,” he said, “Sorry I couldn’t be of much help.”

Henry could only nod. “Thanks anyway,” he said, “I’ll leave you alone now. Have a nice night.”

“You too,” said the old man.

Henry walked away with his head hung in shame and defeat. The old man watched him for a bit, regarding him with sad eyes before gently closing the door. Henry made his way out onto the sidewalk where he sat on the curb with his knees hugged to his chest. Just moments later, he sensed someone approaching in his peripheral and looked up to see Renée’s worried expression.

“Henry, what are you doing all the way out here? Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving the house?”

Rather than respond, Henry broke down into tears. This broke Renée’s heart. She knelt down beside him and pulled him into her embrace. He wept openly into her shoulder.

“Why would she just leave?!” he sobbed, “She didn’t even say goodbye!”

Renée frowned a bit. “Who, darling? Snow?”

“She’s gone, Mom. She up and left without saying a damn thing to anyone! Not even me! I thought she at least loved _me!”_

The crack in Renée’s heart only grew. She pressed her lips to her son’s temple and held him close, using her magic in an effort to soothe him. It seemed to work, though Henry was still in tears.

“I don’t get it, Mom,” he whispered, “I just _don’t get it.”_

Renée held him just a little tighter. “I’m sorry, Henry,” she murmured, “Why don’t we go home, hm?”

Henry hesitated, meeting her gaze with a conflicted look. “Are you mad at me?”

“What?” Renée shook her head. “No. I was just worried about you, is all. David told me you’d gone to see him and he was concerned.”

“I wanted to ask him about Grandma, but then I got choked up and I— I just couldn’t. He seemed so happy and I didn’t want to ruin that for him.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart.” Renée helped Henry to his feet and kissed his temple once more. “How would you like a bit of ice cream? I know that always makes you feel better.”

Henry offered her a halfhearted smile. “Thanks Mom, but I don’t think ice cream will do me any good right now.”

Renée looked at him with sadness in her eyes. “I suppose it was worth a try,” she said softly.

With a wave of her hand, she brought the two of them back to the mansion and Henry hurried up to his room without another word. Renée didn’t stop him. She watched him until he closed the door and she sighed softly.

_“Goodnight, Henry.”_


End file.
